Lo que mis labios callan
by Any-chan15
Summary: Ninguno de los dos iba a decirlo, porque preferían seguir callando lo que ambos sabían para no perder lo que en secreto ya les pertenecía. HitsuHina.


**¡Hola gente! **

**Como habrán notado no actualicé porque no tuve tiempo para escribir, llegué a la mitad *esquiva los tomates* ;-; tengo mucha tarea y un solo día para hacerlo, gente sea comprensiva! / además quiero hacerlo súper o3o hacer historias basadas en la realidad es muy…difícil eoe XDD**

**Bueno, subiré todos mis one-shots de HitsuHina y los pocos de IchiRuki xD es que…OMG! ¿Se dieron cuenta de que fanfiction comenzó a ser invadido por el HitsuKarin? noooo! ¿qué pasó cuando me fui? ._. Que trauma ver tantos fics HitsuKarin…lo mismo con los IchiHime o los IchiHina ._. Esta ultima pareja era como ":O" cuando me fui…que acaso si me voy otra vez se hará popular el IchiHina y el HitsuHime? IEEEEEEE, no pienso volver a irme si es así xDDD**

**KATY-NEE! Este era tu regalo de los 14, te acuerdas? :'D que tiempos…y decir que ya tienes 15...o 16 ... ;-; waaa como crecen! tkm hermanita :3 aun te lo sigo regalando al shot XDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la historia es propiedad mía.**

**Lo que mis labios callan**

En los cuarteles de la décima división un día más estaba a punto de morir dejando paso a la noche, Rangiku había vuelto a escapar pero eso ya no era problema de esta división. Tras unos cincuenta años ya habían transcurrido de la guerra de invierno y ahora tan solo era un viejo recuerdo, una heroica anécdota o simplemente un tétrico cuento. Las divisiones se repartieron entre los shinigamis que participaron en esa batalla y entre algunos otros. Pero el cambio que más le favoreció al capitán de la diez, y sólo a él porque su división seguía igual de bien estuviera o no su teniente, fue el cambio del segundo mando.

Hinamori Momo pasó a ser la teniente de la división diez ya que al casarse, hacía unos cinco años, Rangiku Matsumoto pasó a ser la teniente de su marido, Hisagui Shuhei capitán de la novena división. Todos se alegraron por ambos al saber la noticia y ver cómo iban progresando en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas, pero más estaban felices por la rubia que había logrado rehacer su vida después de lo sucedido con su eterno amor, Gin Ichimaru.

Esos cambios que habían transcurrido dejaban muy satisfecho a Toushiro, primero porque le había costado pedirle a Hinamori que fuera su teniente y segundo porque si no aceptaba se iba a sentir un completo imbécil, sin embargo la chica durazno aceptó más rápido y bien de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Y no se quejaba de ello, ahora podía cuidarla más de cerca, alejar a los buitres que la acechaban y disfrutar de la plenitud que sentía al tenerla a cerca.

Se giró disimuladamente para verla ¿Dibujando?, — ¡Hinamori!— dijo sorprendiéndola haciendo que dé un pequeño salto sobre la silla y levantase la vista con una mirada de cachorrito perdido —déjate de dibujar y haz el papeleo— le recriminó a su amiga de toda la vida.

—Pero si ya lo terminé Shiro-chan— dijo la joven de cabellos violáceos enseñándole la pila ya hecha, le sonrió dulcemente haciéndolo sonrojar y luego volvió a darle la espalda.

Hinamori se levantó y acercó lentamente hacia el sillón donde el joven de ojos turquesa descansaba de un largo día de entrenamiento, tapó sus ojos y rio, —Rangiku-san me ha enseñado un juego…debes adivinar quién soy, claro ahora no porque es obvio quién soy, pero ya sabes…— habló riendo nerviosa por la tonta excusa que había dado. — ¿En qué piensas?

Hitsugaya rio mentalmente al notar lo nerviosa que se había puesto por haber hecho el ridículo. —En nada importante, sólo que hace mucho calor— dijo cerrando sus ojos y apartándola, no porque le molestase sino porque lo ponía nervioso, y el saber el motivo de aquello lo hacía rabiar. Jamás pensó en enamorarse de su mejor amiga pero no…ahí estaba sufriendo en silencio por el amor que nunca será.

La chica tomó una hoja que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesita junto al sillón y comenzó a darle viento, y al observarlo fijamente comenzó a recordar. Único había sido el día en que él se apareció en su oficina pidiéndole que fuera su teniente, todo su mundo brilló y aceptó algo rápido pero ya qué. El estar al lado de la persona que amaba era suficiente, aunque tal vez sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos pero si mantenía silencio seguiría disfrutando de la compañía de su querido Shiro-chan.

—Tonta— fue la palabra que la desconcertó y molestó ¡Ella sólo le hacía un poco de viento! ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

—Shiro-chan, no me digas tonta— espetó inflando sus cachetes en forma infantil.

—Y tú no me digas Shiro-chan— dijo abriendo sus ojos para encararla, —Ahora no soy _un_ capitán, ahora soy _tu_ capitán…así que más respeto.

— ¿Entonces eres mío?— preguntó inocente, pero al escucharse no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al igual que toda su cara, igual él, —Shiro…Capitán Hitsugaya no fue mi intención decir eso— se disculpó realmente apenada, cosa que fue notada rápidamente por el prodigio.

Quería responder esa pregunta con un "claro" o "por siempre" pero sabía que eso no era correcto, miró lo dulce que se veía en ese estado…para él era muy fácil reconocer cuando se ponía nerviosa o vergonzosa, por dos simples cosas: se sonrojaba y lo trataba de usted.

— ¿Y qué si te decía que sí?— la verdad era que a ambos le incomodaba esa situación pero él también se divertía bastante, aunque no lo demostrara. Y eso era lo peor para Momo, que él no lo demostraba, su porte y voz…estaba igual de serio que siempre, haciéndola poner mucho más nerviosa.

—_Hay no… ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Le digo "Al fin" o insisto en que fue un mal entendido?… pero ¿y si inconscientemente lo dije a propósito?_— Hinamori pensaba a mil por hora enrojeciendo cada vez más. Toushiro amaba cuando se ponía así, sobretodo porque solo él podía lograrlo, pero en sí amaba todo de ella. Su forma de ser, de actuar, de hacerlo feliz sin saberlo.

Ella era todo lo que él no, y aun así tenían cosas en común, como el ver cada atardecer que presentaban generalmente todos los días, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo llegase a pensar, el querer al otro más que a su vida.

No supo cuándo pero de un momento a otro el shinigami de cabellos blancos ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino que estaba en el marco de la puerta. —Ya está por atardecer, ¿quieres ir a…comer sandías conmigo?— preguntó desviando su mirada hacia afuera. Momo sonrió ante esto y asintió parándose de un salto, después de esto ella lo fue a esperar en el tejado de la división mientras él conseguía la fruta deseada.

Una vez que ya estaba todo listo, ambos se dedicaron a mirar cómo el Sol se retiraba nuevamente, dejando el paso a un hermoso crepúsculo anaranjado y rosa pastel. Comían sandías y charlaban animadamente sobre viejos y gratos recuerdos, así como lo que últimamente había ocurrido. Pero ninguno mencionaba la pequeña charla en la oficina hacía unos momentos. En cuanto las rodajas se acabaron, y los últimos colores se hicieron presentes, Momo quito el plato de entre sus piernas y Toushiro se recostó sobre estas, haciéndola sonrojar y, aunque dudando, Momo se vio libre de acariciar esos blanquecinos cabellos característicos de él. Y así se quedaron hasta el anochecer.

Porque él no lo diría y ella tampoco, ya no eran niños y tal vez por eso no podían decirlo abiertamente, por temor a perder lo que más amaban. Porque el corazón de hielo tenía un nombre bien grabado y el corazón de fuego tenía entre sus flamas un nombre que jamás podría derretir. Porque algún día ese amor sería contado, pero por ahora ellos disfrutarían de él en silencio.

**~Fin~**

**Hello you :3 xDDD **

**Si leíste y te gustó deja un review :D -3- si eres un HitsuKarin reclamando territorio en FF pues…prepárate porque lo volveré a invadir de HitsuHina muajajajajajaja **

**¡Se cuidan!**

**Ja-ne! n.n/**


End file.
